La luz que me hacía falta
by luishana
Summary: Dicen que las personas que pierden alguno de sus sentidos, agudizan los demás. Para Sasuke, fue mucho más que eso. Mundo Ninja/One-Shot/Concurso.


**AUTOR:** Luishana

**TÍTULO: **La luz que me hacía falta

**RATING:** K+

**RESUMEN:** Dicen que las personas que pierden alguno de sus sentidos, agudizan los demás. Para Sasuke, fue mucho más que eso.

****ADVERTENCIAS:**** Hurt/Comfort, Leve OoC, Friendship, Lenguaje obsceno.

**ESTADO:** Completo (One-Shot).

**RETO: **"Primer Concurso [Reto Invierno] SasuSaku de la comunidad en español Cherry Tomatoes en livejournal & facebook".

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto Naruto como todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y no se pretende lucrar con esto.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Comenzó a ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas y una horrible sensación de dolor lo invadió hasta los huesos. Notó una delgada sabana sobre él y supuso que se encontraba en alguna cama. No podía abrir los ojos y con gran esfuerzo levantó su mano derecha hacia su rostro; una gran venda tapaba sus ojos. Intentó levantarse pero una punzada en su abdomen lo detuvo, su cuerpo no le respondía y sólo fue capaz de soltar un gran bufido de molestia.<p>

Se dejó caer en la cama y se quejó internamente. El aroma de alcohol inundó por completo sus sentidos y un sonido intermitente hizo que dedujera en donde se encontraba: en un hospital.

Trató de relajarse y acordarse que había pasado, pero simplemente no lo logró, sólo veía imágenes vagas en su mente: una gran batalla, sangre y muerte por doquier. Él enfrentándose a Naruto y lo último que recordó fue su catana dentro del abdomen de su ex compañero.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al percatarse de una presencia que se acercaba, reguló su respiración y fingió estar dormido, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, aunque también ese individuo podría resolver sus dudas y hoyos negros en su cabeza.

Escuchó el crujido de una puerta y unos pasos acercándose a él. Se percató de un perfume en el ambiente y supuso que sería una mujer. Dejó de sentir movimientos y escuchó unos murmullos y una leve caricia en su rostro que le provocó calosfríos.

—Sasuke-kun.

Ya no debía preguntarse quién era, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y donde estaba, ahora sólo debía averiguar por qué estaba ahí.

-0-

Sakura mordió sus labios y soltó un gran suspiro. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba junto a él, a pesar de que no se encontraba consciente, después de todo lo que había pasado no dejaba de sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en el estomago. Recuperó el aire y quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, debía concentrarse.

Se dirigió a la habitación de lado, donde estaba su gran amigo, igual o peor que Sasuke. Un leve sentimiento de remordimiento la invadió, sentía muy injusto que Naruto cargara con todo el peso de lo sucedido y era momento de pagárselo, era momento de que el tomara las riendas del asunto.

-0-

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si era de día o de noche y eso comenzó a desesperarle. Ni siquiera había querido hablar con alguien, no desde que habló con ella, desde que le dijo la verdad.

_Sakura, como cada día, revisaba al azabache y le daba su tratamiento. Sasuke no había querido cruzar palabra con ella, a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba consciente, sin embargo ella no quiso presionarlo._

— _¿Sakura?—llamó el último de los Uchiha a la ninja medico, ella lo miró muy asombrada._

— _¿Si? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?—comenzó a bombardearlo con muchas preguntas, Sasuke se molestó._

—_Necesito que me expliques qué hago aquí, qué fue lo que pasó—trató de guardar la compostura, pero cada vez era más complicado. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y aquel sonido que marcaba sus signos vitales se aceleró. _

—_Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun._

—_Explícame por qué tengo estos vendajes, ¿cuándo piensan quitármelos?_

_Sasuke bufó y tomó su cabeza con la mano derecha, se regañó mentalmente por haber perdido los estribos enfrente de ella. Sakura esperó a verlo un poco más tranquilo, sabía que tarde o temprano debía explicarle todo lo sucedido y su condición._

—_Sasuke-kun…—trató de hablar la chica._

—_Habla de una maldita vez—vociferó Sasuke bastante cabreado._

— _¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?—preguntó algo muy obvio, pero es que no sabía cómo decírselo._

—_No recuerdo nada, dime de una jodida vez qué es lo que está pasando—exigió._

—_Sasuke-kun…—sacó el valor de alguna parte que desconocía y se decidió a decirle la verdad—. Hace dos meses que estás aquí, la guerra terminó. Tú tuviste una batalla con Naruto y…_

— _¿Murió?—fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, después de todo, el único recuerdo claro que tenía era de él penetrando sádicamente al Uzumaki._

—_No, él está bien—aclaró la kunoichi—. Se rompió varios huesos y tuvo heridas muy graves, pero ya se encuentra mejor._

_De alguna forma, eso tranquilizo a Sasuke, pero no sació su duda. Sakura guardó silencio por un momento, ahora venia la parte difícil._

— _¿Y qué se supone que tengo yo?—cuestionó con una mala sensación en el estomago, pero mostrándose lo más frio que pudo._

—_Tú… igual tuviste fracturas y golpes, pero…—tomó aire—tus ojos._

— _¿Mis ojos?_

—_Usaste demasiado tiempo tu Susanoo, tu vista se deterioró mucho más, a pesar de haberte implantado los ojos de tu hermano._

—_Explícate bien._

—_Ya no podrás ver nunca más._

_Levantó sus manos y lo más rápido que pudo se quitó los vendajes de sus ojos, Sakura trató de detenerlo, pero era tarde, se las había quitado por completo. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces y nada, no vio nada. Silencio, apretó sus puños en la sabana. Sakura entendió que debía dejarlo solo, tomó sus cosas y se retiró de ahí. En el fondo siempre lo supo, presentía que algo andaba mal con él, pero fue peor confirmarlo, sobre todo porque sintió en la voz de Sakura lástima, lo menos que quería que sintieran por él era eso, lo único que le quedaba era su orgullo._

Suspiró cansado, su vida se había convertido tan monótona, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a los doctores y enfermeras que lo atendían. De vez en cuando Naruto y Sakura lo visitaba, sin embargo, él guardaba silencio, no quería visitas, no quería su lástima y compasión. Se sentía tan inútil y frustrado.

-0-

El invierno había llegado de lleno a la aldea, pero particularmente esa mañana, llegó algo que sorprendió a todos los habitantes, todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de blanco, había caído nieve. Estaban todos asombrados, hacía años que no nevaba en Konoha y la gente no esperó más para poder salir a las calles y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje.

Niños corriendo y jugando, haciendo muñecos de nieve, ángeles en el suelo y jugando a guerras de nieve. Sakura llegó directo al hospital algo agitada, había corrido para llegar lo más rápido que pudo. Se fijó que todos admiraban el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía aquel fenómeno natural y sonrió, por primera vez desde aquella horrible batalla, la aldea se encontraba feliz, era como un regalo caído del cielo –literalmente–. Caminó con rumbo a aquella habitación que había estado visitando las últimas semanas, no podía esperar para contarle a Sasuke el gran acontecimiento.

—Sakura-chan—llamó el rubio a su compañera. Ella lo miró con gran alegría, cada día se mejoraba mucho más, definitivamente era el ninja número uno en sorprender a todos.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces levantado? Puedes lastimarte—preguntó la kunoichi.

—Ya me siento mejor, además estoy aburrido y no pienso perderme la nieve—comentó con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, verlo ahí parado siendo como siempre es, le daba muchos ánimos –a pesar de que Naruto aún se sostenía de la barra del suero–. Era como una inyección de alegría y ese rubio sabía dar la dosis perfecta.

—Deberías ir por el _teme_, a ver si se le quita lo amargado—dijo con una risa picarona y se fue directo a una gran ventana para contemplar mejor.

La ninja medico hizo caso a la petición de su amigo, aunque eso era precisamente lo que tenía en mente desde que arribó al hospital. Tocó la puerta, pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta, insistió y logró escuchar su voz indicando que podía pasar. Entró a la habitación y –como todos los días– se encontró con un solitario Sasuke, hundido en la obscuridad.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun—saludó alegremente ignorando el ambiente tenso que él imponía.

Abrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz entrara. Sasuke hizo un mohín, no encontraba el sentido de que hiciera eso, si él sólo podía ver obscuridad, qué más daba que la hubiera a su alrededor.

—Es un hermoso día, hoy cayó nieve—dijo muy entusiasmada.

—Hmp.

—Vine para invitarte a ir afuera un rato, así podrás…

—No quiero.

El Uchiha se acomodó en su cama para poder ponerse de pie, odiaba estar acostado y más cuando había alguien en la habitación. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo logró, y aunque llevaba tiempo aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su ceguera; gracias a sus habilidades ninjas lograba esquivar todo, lo que menos quería era ayuda de alguien.

Llegó a un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la esquina y con sus manos buscó la mejor forma para acomodarse.

—Te ayudo—dijo Sakura acercándose a él.

—No es necesario—la empujó levemente y logró sentarse.

—Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué ser grosero, sólo quería ayudarte.

—Me enferma tu ayuda—soltó con un gran coraje acumulado, estaba harto de ellos, de todo, de él mismo—. No quiero su ayuda, no comprendo cómo pueden ayudarme después de todo lo que hice. Intenté matar a Naruto, ayudé a sus enemigos en la guerra y quería… quiero destruir este estúpido pueblo.

Sakura tragó gordo tratando de impedir que sus lagrimas salieran, podía sentir toda la desesperación que Sasuke emanaba y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarlo. Para ella, todo lo que había hecho por él no era suficiente, sentía que debía hacer mucho más, pero ya no sabía cómo.

—Debieron haberme matado, debieron encerrarme en un maldito calabozo hasta que me pudriera. ¿Por qué no dejan que me muera de una vez?

Sasuke se levantó abruptamente mirando hacia la nada. Sakura, quien estaba a su derecha, se acercó lentamente hacia él. No pudo evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus verdes ojos y un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de ella.

—Sasuke-kun—acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico con algo de miedo por el posible rechazo, pero no lo hubo—. Déjame ayudarte, deja que te saque de esa obscuridad.

—Ya no importa—se sentó de golpe en el sillón y cerró sus ojos con cansancio.

—Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación—susurró Sakura con una amarga sonrisa—. Estaré afuera con Naruto por si gustas acompañarnos.

Se retiró de la habitación y Sasuke logró escuchar un susurro de su parte, pero no logró comprenderlo del todo. Soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio ante toda la situación, su situación, pero una fugaz sonrisa se colocó en sus labios. Sakura no se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él, porque en el fondo ella lo logró, ella pudo sacarlo de la obscuridad. Irónicamente, ahora que estaba ciego, era cuando mejor podía percibir la luz que emanaba ella, la luz que le hacía falta.

* * *

><p>Volví, después de mucho tiempo. Creo que con esto arranco el 2012 con todo para poder terminar mis historias. Si, comienzo con algo muy dramático y triste de alguna forma, pero bueno, me encanta eso. Espero y haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Gracias a todas las personas que me han seguido y que les gusta lo que hago.

Gracias a la comunidad por dejarme participar y mucha suerte a los demás participantes. Nos leeremos más pronto de lo que creen... Saludos :)


End file.
